Drown
by Emily the Strange09
Summary: Nurse Mia Smith as had the worst call of her life. OC


I sat at the bar and glared at the bartender until he placed yet another pint in front of me. Ignoring his words of concern for the amount of alcohol I was consuming, I chugged half of it before slamming it down on the bar which was soon followed by my head.

Someone sat down in the stool next to me and started to rap his knuckles on the bar and whistled to get the bartenders attention. "Barkeep your driest martini!" as he finished his order he turned towards me and bent close to my ear. "Looks like someone's been hitting the drink a tad hard."

I lifted my head onto my hand and turned to stare up at the speaker, only to be lost in their bright blue eyes. In my muddled mind I realized I was staring and I cleared my throat. "I fail to see how that's any of your business, Captain. Now if you will excuse me." Reaching for my glass, I was only met with empty air. "But… but where did it go?" Diving under the bar I heard chucking which caused me to hit my head.

A hand reached down and helped me return to my stool. "I had the bartender cut you off." Tears began to run down my face as I tried to stand. I only managed to hobble a few steps before the Captain had his hands in my shoulders to steady me.

I turned to smack him only to stumble and nearly fall over. "I don't need your help, sir." I tried to salute but hit myself in the head instead.

I was expecting more laughing but none came instead, the Captains voice took on a more caring tone. "Come one I'll help you to your tent." I stared at him with a confused look. He sighed, "Nurse Smith, do you know where your tent is?"

Shaking my head I followed him out of the bar. A few minutes later we ended up outside the Swamp. He nudged the door open and gently pushed me in. a man sitting ion one of the cots turned to the entrance and his eyebrow found itself nearing his hair line.

"Beej, were having a slumber party tonight." The Captain answered the unasked question as he edged himself in behind me. Beej opened his mouth to speak only to close it again as I wavered on my feet and nearly fell on top of the Captain. "Not on the first date." He joked leading me to the cot closest to us. He pushed me down upon it and covered me with the thin blanket. He smoothed my bangs back as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with a terrible hangover and a piercing voice yelling right outside the tent. "Where is she Hawkeye!"

"Who?" Came a voice eerily close to my ear. It was spoken quietly but the person outside apparently could hear it.

"I'm looking for a nurse!" the person outside yelled.

The voice near me sighed as he made his way to the door. "Aren't we all? He asked.

I looked up to see who it was and was shocked to see the Captain that helped me was Hawkeye Pierce.

"Nurse Mia Smith, you were seen exiting the bar last night together. I'm worried about her, she received a call last week and when she's off duty she goes to the bar all night."

"I'm sorry, Hot lips, but I haven't seen her." Hawkeye said and Margret left in a huff.

I curled myself into a ball as I remembered why I kept going to the bar. "Ian…" I mumbled as tears fall down my face.

"Mia!" Hawkeye yelled as he pulled me to his chest. "What's wrong?"

Grabbing his shirt, I tried to find the words. "My son… he's dead!" Hawkeye began to rub my back as the tears started to slow. "I'm going to kill that bastard." I growled as I lifted my head off his chest.

"What happened? Kill who?" he asked gently not wanting me to start crying again.

"My best friend, Rico, he told me he hasn't touched any alcohol or drugs in ten years. So I left my little boy Ian with him when I came out here. His ex came over and they let Ian outside by himself. They had just started the second bottle of scotch when they heard screeching tires outside. When they got outside they seen Ian's shoes under the car, but his body was gone."

Hawkeye continued to rub my back as he gently asked. "Why didn't you leave him with his father?"

I rubbed my eyes dry. "He doesn't have one; he was the product of rape."

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he placed his head on top of mine.

The speaker crackled on and the camp went silent waiting for the announcement to come. "Nurse Smith report to Colonel Potter's office! Repeat! Nurse Mia Smith report to Colonel Potter's office!"

I shook thinking that I was in trouble, I felt Hawkeye stand up from the cot. Looking up at him I watched him hold his hands out to me. He grabbed my hands and lifted me up to my feet, he placed his arm around my waist and he leaned down to my ear. "After you."

The door to Colonel Potter's office was crowded with people trying to look through the windows. They parted like the red sea when they saw that I was standing behind them. They all stood silently waiting for us to pass. The door was the loudest thing in the two rooms as I pushed it open. The minute that I stepped foot in the room a small orange bundle came running up to me and ran right into my legs. Ignoring it for a moment, I was shocked to see my mother standing next to the Colonels desk. I looked down at my legs when I heard the bundle mumble something. Tears began to fall as I realized what the bundle was; I fell to my knees and hugged it.

"Mummy! Ian visit!" Ian the bundle screamed, as he tried to jump even further up me.

"I see that." I mumbled into his hair as I gave him kisses. I stood up and looked over his head to see my mother. "Mum, Rico said…."

"Oh fo… what Rico said, he was as high as a kite when he called you. I tried to call to tell that Ian was fine. Old Rogers seen him playing in the street and ran out to get him when the car came down it. He only lost his dress shoes."

Ian tried to wiggle out of my arms. "Mummy, who dat?"

I turned to follow his finger to see Hawkeye still leaning against the door frame. "That's Mr. Hawkeye, do you want to say hi?" I started to walk towards him after Ian nodded yes.

Hawkeye tried to back away only to his the back of his head on the frame. "He doesn't want me to hold him, I'm…"

He didn't get to finish because Ian was hugging him around the neck as soon as he was handed to Hawkeye. "Keep!" Ian yelled.

No one knew what to say, the look on Hawkeyes face was priceless, so I had nothing better to do but laugh.


End file.
